Hostage Hell
by Ififall
Summary: Andrew's Dad Richard picks money over his only son. Can Andrew use his powers to save himself when he's kidnapped?


A/N: Strong Language. This fic features the characters "Jerry Boorman" from The TV show "Damages" and "Walker" from TV show "Hollyoaks"

* * *

"Jer...I dunno...my wife...she might ask some questions" Richard said rubbing his hands nervously.

"Jesus...is that bitch Karen still alive?" Jerry asked. Richard stared at him, but Jerry knew that Richard would never hit him. His friend was all bark and no bite.

"Come on Richie Rich, let's not pretend that Karen was an Angel just because she's gonna kick the bucket any time now" Jerry said. "So tell me about little Andrew and sign on the dotted line" Jerry said giving Richard the form.

Walking on air in dream land Andrew was still curled up in bed ignoring the knock on his door. He didn't want a boxing match with his dad this early. The heavyweight champions at school were enough. The knocking got louder, and put Andrew put a pillow over his face. He could block anything out. He was sleepy but he could use his power to hold the door shut. Until some deranged force started kicking it open. Andrew got up alarmed and focused on the door but it was too late.

"Mr Detmer I've heard so much about you, and now we're gonna put you to the test boy" Jerry said.

Two men came into Andrew's room and lifted him out of bed. His hands were cuffed before he could think of pushing them away. "We'll take care of you kid" Jerry said as he was taken out of his room in nothing but a T-shirt and boxer shorts. They cupped his mouth so he couldn't shout and put him in the back of the car. "Before you think we're creeps me and your Dad are old friends, he gave me the thumbs up for this" Jerry said. "Let me go...I'll hurt you...I will!" Andrew threatened.

"Walker take care of him please" Jerry said. Jerry stopped the car and Walker wen to the back seat and hit Andrew with a violent uppercut. As Andrew sunk into the backseat unconscious, Walker went back to the front seat. "Where are you taking him?" Walker asked. "Well I was hoping he'd stay with you, then we'll drug him take him to the attic in my room and get him shipped by Howard" Jerry said. Walker grunted. "Jerry I don't want to take a high school kid to my flat" Walker said.

"Do you want that money Walker or what?" Jerry said. "How do we stop him from using his powers?" Walker asked. "keep him cuffed, treat him like a dog if you have to" Jerry said. He drove up to Walker's apartment and Walker carried Andrew inside. "Keep me posted" Jerry said driving away. Walker put Andrew on the sofa and took the cuffs off him. He got a blanket and put it over Andrew's frail shoulders. He couldn't take Jerry's advice. Andrew was just a kid. Andrew woke up to a plate of toast. He raised one hand and the plate flew across the wall and smashed into a million pieces.

"Andrew all of this can be explained" Walker said, but Andrew was still reeling from his punch. He unraveled Walker's phone cord and Walker walked to the other side of the room before Andrew could tie the cord around him. "I don't want your food" Andrew said. "My mom's sick...I have to be with her, I need to be" Andrew said. "Andrew I'm sorry I hit you, but it was for your own good" Walker said. "You've no idea how many times I've heard that" Andrew said. "Look listen to me first. If you don't like what I've got to say do whatever you want. Dunk my head down a toilet. Leave, go home. But if you want money for your mum, you should at least hear me out" Walker said. Andrew leaned up on the sofa and stayed still.

"Okay" Walker said getting up and picking the toast from the floor. "There's money. A lot of it and we need your powers to get it" Walker said. "I'm not the only one who's got powers" Andrew said. "Why not pick them?" He asked. "Well we've done our research Andrew. Your Cousin Matt's reasonably popular, he has a on/off again girlfriend called Casey who would be asking questions. As for your friend "king of the school" Steve...we're risk-takers Andrew, but we're not idiots" Walker said.

"So you guys picked me because I'm the school loser" Andrew said. "Thanks" "Well if you say yes, at least you'll get time off school" Walker said. "But I think the money your gonna get is going to mean a lot to you, and your Dad" Walker said. "How long has your mum been ill?" Walker asked. "Too long" Andrew said. "I'm hungry" He said as Walker got up to make him some more toast. "I kind of know what you're going through" Walker said. "mmm..." Andrew said shrugging. He figured this guy wasn't beyond lying to get what he wanted.

"My little brother Cam, he's sick too. If I get enough money, I can get better treatment for him. Maybe even hear his voice again" Walker said getting the toast out of the toaster. "Do you want Jam or chocolate spread?" Walker asked. "Jam...please" Andrew said as Walker smeared the jam on the toast and cut it into squares. He put it on the table and Andrew grabbed a piece. "Thanks" Andrew said. "Andrew you can go at any time...you can trust me" Walker said. Andrew watched TV before going to the bathroom.

He pushed open the door and turned the light on. He shakily walked to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. Walker came through the door and ignored Andrew as he took the plug out of the bath. "Hey!" Andrew said as he crossed his legs. "Sorry Andy...mind if I call you that?" Walker asked."There's just stuff you can't see" Walker said as he grabbed the shower nozzle and started cleaning the bath.

After he'd finished he left and Andrew wiped himself and leaned forward to see if he could get any clues. After Walker's clean up, the bath was spotless apart from the police badge wet but shiny from the water. Andrew looked at the badge but didn't think that it was Walker's. It had to be someone else's or a fake. Walker couldn't be an officer. Police officers didn't take teenagers from their beds. Andrew had to find out some of Walker's secrets before he went anywhere with him.


End file.
